Revenge of a Mother
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Warning: very, very sad. Keladry of Mindelan takes revenge for the son that was taken from her. One-shot. The demon that doesn't die. because there is nothing more powerful than the love of a mother for her son. In most cases at least. -xxTunstall Chickxx


The battle raged strong and hard. So many people fighting, so many people dying.

Keladry of Mindelan held Griffin with both hands though it was a single-hand blade, she was tired and couldn't wield it with one at the moment. She stayed in front of the tent, defending anybody who tried to come near it, this was exactly the wrong time for a battle to happen.

The worst possible time.

Her child, a beautiful little boy was inside the very same tent she guarded. And she would guard it with her life. She had already told Neal when they had seen the bandits approaching;

"if I die here, take care of him." She had whispered, shock had flitted across his features. But, glumly, he had accepted seeing the stubborn set on her face. He especially knew exactly how people, even great fighters, could fall in battle.

Now, as the battle surged, she was ever so glad she had told him her wish, she could think of nobody better to care for her child, to give him the love and support he needed.

She was tiring quickly biting back on the pain and exhaustion, she battled with tooth and claw, like any mother would.

The enemies drew back and regrouped, Keladry of Mindelan's group did the same. The two groups faced each other tensely, waiting for some sort of movement to indicate that they should engage again.

"Mama!" She froze, it was the one sound that had always made her day, and right now, that very same sound filled her with unspeakable dread. _No, no, no!_

Her boy had pushed his way and ran, he stood exactly in between her group and the enemies.

"No! Come back!" She struggled against the arms that now held her there, locked onto her. The Lioness and her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove, faces reflecting the same horror as hers did, refused to let her run forwards.

"No!" She screamed, trying to break loose even harder.

The leader of the enemies raised his bow with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Mama!" The little boy screamed louder as an arrow pierced him in the back, he fell, crumpling to the floor.

"No!" Kel screeched, sound ripping the trees of their bark. Making the hairs on everybody back stand on end. The sound of a tortured soul.

Throwing Neal and Alanna off her she raised her sword, holding it with two hands, and charged forwards, face twisted into a mask of unrecognizable fury.

"Kel, no!" She heard Neal yell, she paid him no heed. The leader raised the bow and shot, the force of the arrow made her right shoulder snap back but she paid no heed to it.

She snarled and kept running, sword still raised in front of her. The leader was taken aback for a moment, but then again raised his bow and shot once more.

It hit her opposite shoulder.

_No, not him, anybody but him._ She cried in her mind, in fury and anger and sadness, ire propelling her forwards, she couldn't even feel the pain of the second arrow.

The enemies took some steps back, scared of the demon that could not die, the one with frenzied eyes that had almost reached them.

The leader shot another arrow, disbelief contorting his features.

This time it hit her in the chest, she felt no pain. Nothing could stop her, _they had killed her son._ Her eyes gleamed red with hatred that coursed through her veins.

She had reached them, the enemies were retreating now, truly afraid. Their leader stayed as he was, face pale white. He shot another arrow, it hit her opposite of the third one, where her heart once was. But the heart was no longer there, there was just a gaping hole where it should have been.

"You killed my son," She snarled, "you will die, tortured forever in the realms of the dead. You will never be free. You killed my son." her voice was raspy and yet omnipotent at the same time. It made the fierce man tremble.

She lunged forwards, sword raised, and pierced the man in the heart, he made no sound as he fell, his heart cut neatly in half.

She fell onto her knees and laughed. The sound was hysteric, and yet, it seemed through the twisted ugliness of it, that she was truly happy. She slumped forwards.

Keladry of Mindelan lay dead on the battle field. Four arrow heads coming out of her back. Her son lay beside her, arrow through his.

Revenge of a mother.

* * *

**--**

**Hmm, I see what you men Allene, it just doesn't sound right. Bah, I'm tired of re-writing it. I will go back tpo this eventually., It is not as powerful as it could be.**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**6/01/09**

**P.S. What a terrible day. I was locked out of my school for half an hour today without a coat. I'm angry. And have a pile of homework i should be doing...**

**P.P.S. MY 40TH STORY!!  
**


End file.
